Inestable
by Ritak
Summary: Jonathan Good es reservado y algo tímido, prefiere evitar problemas, es tranquilo y trabajador; mientas "Dean" ama meterse en problemas, es un mujeriego sin remedio, un rebelde total que hace pasar a Jonathan un infierno cada día de su vida. "Dean" es el nombre puesto por Jon a esa voz que lo ha fastidiado desde los 18 años, muchas veces lo llama parásito.
1. Soy más fuerte que tú

Un chico castaño yace tendido en el sucio suelo de un callejón.

Maldición.. - susurró mientras trataba de levantarse

 _Deja de quejarte ~_

Cállate, que esto es tu culpa, como siempre -

 _¿De que te quejas? Por lo menos saboreaste los labios de esa hermosura ~_

¡Fuiste tú! - el chico se sentó recargándose a una pared - ¿Como se te ocurre besarla frente a su novio?

 _Simple, no se pudo resistir a mi ~_

En todo caso fue a mi, este cuerpo es mío -

 _Pero yo tengo el encanto ~_

Si, como no.. -

 _Admítelo, sin mi ni siquiera hubieras dado tu primer beso ~_

... -

 _Es más, aun seguirías virgen ¡HAHAHAHA! ~_

¡CÁLLATE! Yo ni quería hacerlo con ella -

 _Aguafiestas ~_

Parásito.. -

El chico juntó fuerzas y se levantó, era un poco tarde, así que decidió pasar algunas horas en algún bar.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, cuándo salió del bar para dirigirse a su departamento compartido, pero el chico empezó a tener horribles dolores de cabeza.

Dean, cálmate -

 _Venga, hay que ir por unas prostis ~_

No, carajo -

 _No luches más y déjame salir ~_

No.. -

 _Hombre, tenemos necesidades ~_

Yo no -

El chico seguía luchando para evitar que Dean tomará posesión de su cuerpo.

¿No te cansaras de fastidiarlo todo? -

 _¿Como iba a cansarme de esto? ¿Eh? ~_

 _Ven, escucha.. ~_

 _Dean Ambrose vuelta al ruedo ~_

 _Y es que nadie puede hacer que sea fiel a tu timidez ~_

 _Pues yo soy tus complejos ~_

 _Sólo al dejarme escapar llegas lejos ~_

 _No te das cuenta de que soy tu voz, ven aquí y ruégame desaparecer ~_

 _Nunca fuimos tu y yo, tu y yo nunca fuimos dos ~_

 _Yo no encarno los trastornos de tu mente, yo no soy la enfermedad, soy el paciente ~_

 _Es la cobardía la que nos anula, mira bien, tu bondad es absurda ~_

 _Y piensas de verdad que soy posesivo, ves mi realidad como algo nocivo ~_

 _Intentas escapar de lo conseguido y no ves que sin mi no estas vivo ~_

 _Y yo soy tu mejor error, tu peor terror ~_

 _Venga acéptalo, tu peor terror, tu mejor error ~_

 _Venga acéptalo, soy más fuerte que tu ~_

Quédate con tu fuerza y con tu existencia, yo sólo quiero que desaparezcas - caminaba por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, sólo quería llegar lo antes posible a casa

 _Deja de mentirte, en cualquier momento estallaras y ya no existirá mas Jonathan o Dean ~_

 _¿Es que no te das cuenta? ~_

Tu eres quien miente, hasta que llegaste yo estaba tranquilo pasando desapercibido -

 _No, no, no, no, fíjate bien ~_

 _Busca en tu interior, mira lo que soy, somos unidad, yo reflejo tus deseos, yo reflejo tu valor ~_

 _No has de temerme, no me tengas miedo, conmigo eres mejor, los dos somos mejores ~_

 _No intentes escaparte, pues yo soy la solución ~_

 _¿Tienes miedo de que sea tu remedio o acaso te aterra cumplir sueños? ~_

 _Que pretendes conseguir sin hacer nada, pon el cuerpo y yo pongo las ganas ~_

 _Te sentirás capaz de ser el rey del mundo ~_

No lo soporto -

 _Cede y lograremos cambiar el rumbo y tu y yo formaremos un gran equipo ~_

Para.. -

 _Para ser dueños de nuestro destino, ya que soy tu mejor error ~_

No.. -

 _Tu peor terror ~_

¡No! -

 _Venga ~_

Cállate -

 _Acéptalo ~_

Nunca -

 _Tu peor terror, tu mejor error ~_

No -

 _Tu peor terror ~_

Por favor.. ¡no! -

 _Tu mejor error ~_

Cállate -

 _Tu peor terror ~_

¡Cállate! -

 _Tu mejor error ~_

No lo soporto más, cállate..¡Cállate! -

 _Tu peor terror, tu mejor error, venga acéptalo, soy más fuerte que tú ~_

¡NO! - el chico agarraba su nuca como si ésta fuera a separarse de su cuello, el dolor cesaba, quitó sus manos lentamente - ¿Dean? - sin respuesta - ¡Hey! ¿Parásito? -

Seguía sin recibir respuesta - Por fin.. - suspiró y luego del drama que le volvió a hacer "Dean" siguió su camino a casa

Poco después llegó - mierda.. - susurró, había olvidado sus llaves, así que tocó el timbre; esperando despertar a su amigo, pasó como un minuto para que su amigo abriera la puerta.

El chico bicolor abrió la puerta mientras bostezaba - ¿Jon? -

Hey.. - entró al departamento

¿Que horas son estas de llegar? - dijo Colby mientras cerraba la puerta

Colby, por fa, no estoy de humor.. - se acostó en el sofá

¿Te volvieron a golpear? - se sentó en las piernas de su amigo

Quítate, estas gorda - dijo el castaño, en un tono cansado

Jonathan - respondió con seriedad

Pues si, lo volvieron a hacer -

Suspiró - deja traigo el botiquín - Colby fue al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, luego regresó con su amigo - siéntate

El castaño hizo caso, su amigo curó sus heridas, como siempre, luego de eso Colby volvió a su habitación para seguir durmiendo mientras el ojiazul terminó dormido en el sofá.

* * *

 **Holi v': (?**

 **La canción se llama: SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ - SHADOW FREDDY COVER (Canción y letra) edd00chan w/ itsfandubtime | #FNAFHS**

 **Con la cuál justo me inspire para este fic, pero también gracias a una amiga que hará uno parecido pero en el suyo es "LA" protagonista (? ¡Ah! Y que la voz que le habla a su personaje si es chida v': no como Dean.. ese si es un hijo de su mami.**

 **En fin, espero les guste y así.**


	2. Yo No Fui

Un rico aroma despertó al chico castaño, se levantó con dificultad, quedando sentado en el sofá.

¿Huevos con tocino? - preguntó inhalando profundamente

Así es - contestó Colby, quien estaba haciendo el desayuno para ambos - ¿Hoy también iras a buscar trabajo?

Si, sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer na-

¡ _Quiero seguir durmiendo_! ~

¿Nada? - el bicolor preguntó, tratando de completar lo que quería decir su amigo

Si, eso - el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente una vez más

¿Jonathan? - Colby escuchó como su amigo empezaba a quejarse

La cabeza.. otra vez - pronunció con dificultad

 _Hora de seguir durmiendo ~_

¿Quieres una pastilla? - se acercó al chico

No, así estoy perfecto ~ su semblante cambió a uno más relajado

Mmh.. bueno - Colby ya no se preocupada demasiado ya que se había acostumbrado a que su amigo tuviera esos dolores repentinos y de la nada estar exactamente como acababa de decir.. perfecto

Y pensándolo bien ~ se volvió a acostar ~ dormiré un poco más

Oh, bueno, como quieras - volvió a la cocina - entonces guardaré tu parte del desayuno

Si, si ~

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la mañana cuándo el chico volvió a despertar

Ay, mi cabeza -

 _Dormí perfecto ~_

¿Eh? - tallo sus ojos rápidamente para ver la hora en su celular - ¡Maldición!

 _Relájate ~_

¿Estás idiota o qué? Tenía que ir a buscar trabajo -

¿ _Y a mi qué? Yo solo quería dormir_

Pues hubieras desaparecido, como lo sueles hacer -

 _No hubiera sido divertido ~_

Te odio -

 _Como si me importara_ ~

¡Algún día ya no estarás conmigo! -

 _Y ese día me extrañaras ~_

Hasta crees.. -

 _Por cierto, el idiota de tu amigo guardó el desayuno, solo te aviso por que tengo hambre ~_

Idiota tú y te aguantas por que primero tomare una ducha -

Luego de la discusión mañanera, el chico se dirigió al baño para hacer sus necesidades y ducharse.

Luego de eso, se vistió y calentó lo que le había dejado su amigo; desayuno, lavó sus dientes y salió del departamento.

No fue a buscar empleo ya que normalmente las entrevistas de trabajo son muy temprano por la mañana, en cambio se dispuso a vagar en algunos bares.

En uno de ellos había una chica rubia de buen cuerpo, junto a ella estaba un hombre que parecía ser su pareja.

Jonathan no le tomó importancia pero.. Dean si, éste último tomó posesión del cuerpo, pidió unas copas de más y mientras el hombre se distraía, el aprovechaba para lanzarle miraditas coquetas a la rubia.

El hombre fue al baño, Dean aprovechó y fue dónde estaba la chica

Hola hermosa ~ dijo en un tono coqueto

La chica rió levemente - Hola -

¿Quieres divertirte un rato? ~

¿Cómo? - preguntó, curiosa

Ya sabes, tu, yo, muy juntitos ~ le guiño un ojo ~ haciendo cosas muy divertidas

Suena interesante - dijo mientras se levantaba

Dean se acercó a ella y la besó, era un beso tan vulgar.

¡CATHERINE! - el hombre había regresado

Se separaron, la chica con mucho miedo mientras que Dean sonreía limpiando la baba que había quedado en sus labios

Tranquilo hombre, sólo la saque de su eterno aburrimiento ~

El hombre se acercó rápida y peligrosamente al chico, lo golpeó un par de veces en la cara, los gritos de la chica y de los demás clientes no se hicieron esperar.

¡Si van a pelear que sea afuera! - gritó el hombre encargado del bar

El hombre sacó a golpes al chico hasta el callejón que estaba a lado.

Entre los gritos de la chica y los golpes del hombre, Dean dejó de poseer el cuerpo, Jonathan volvió a la realidad y le tocaría la golpisa otra vez.

Cerró los ojos, listo para recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro, golpe que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y una chica estaba parada frente a el, al parecer había detenido el golpe.

Miroslav, detente - habló la chica que curiosamente tenía el cabello color anaranjado

¡QUÍTATE REBECCA! - gritó el hombre, enfurecido

Rebecca golpeó al hombre en el vientre bajo, luego le dio un rodillazo en la cara para luego patear su rostro, Jonathan estaba asombrado, no sabía si por la chica o por que nunca antes lo habían defendido de una pelea iniciada por Dean

Miroslav se alejó un poco - ¡Él se ganó la paliza!

¿Que hizo? - preguntó Rebecca

¡Besó a mi mujer! -

Oh - volteó a ver al chico castaño - pero si medio mundo quiere hacer eso, mejor pídele a ella que no ande tan provocativa

¡Yo no ando provocativa! - se defendió la chica

No que va.. - rodó los ojos - mejor deja a este pobre chico en paz o se las verán conmigo

Puedo contigo - habló Catherine

Vámonos... - agarro a su esposa del brazo y se la llevó fuera del callejón

Pe-pero amor -

Ya Catherine - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer ante la vista de ambos

Par de bobos.. - susurró la chica

Gracias.. - dijo con un hilo de voz para luego toser un poco de sangre

Pobrecillo.. ¿Pero como se te ocurre besarla frente a su esposo? - preguntó arqueando una ceja

Yo no - habló con dificultad - yo no fui

¿Entonces quién fue? -

El chico desvió su mirada

¿Fue algo involuntario? - se acercó a el - ¿Cómo impulso o algo así?

El chico dirigió su mirada hacía ella, quedando casi frente a frente

Si.. algo así -

Oh.. te creo - sonrió

¿Eh? - Jon se sorprendió - ¿De verdad?

¡Claro! - la chica estiró su mano ofreciéndole ayuda a Jon

El chico tomó su mano, se levantó y se sacudió un poco

Mi nombre es Rebecca pero puedes decirme Becky, si gustas - le dedicó una gran sonrisa

Yo soy Jonathan - trató de sonreír pero los golpes lo hacían ver raro - lo que hiciste fue increíble

Lo sé - sonrió muy orgullosa - ven conmigo

¿Eh? - preguntó confundido

Iremos a curarte -

N-no hace falta, puedo hacerlo en mi casa -

¿Luego de la paliza que te dio Rusev?, Mm.. creo que debería de verte un profesional -

¿Rusev? -

Así le decimos -

No entiendo nada.. -

Acompáñame y entenderás todo -

Mmm.. - suspiró - esta bien

Jon caminaba con dificultad así que Becky le ofreció su hombro como apoyo.


	3. ¡Te conseguí una cita!

Luego de un rato llegaron a su destino

¿Y esto? - preguntó el chico

Un centro de entrenamiento - contestó Becky para luego avanzar por la puerta - vamos

¿Pero que hacemos aquí? - entró luego de que ella lo hiciera

Pro-fe-si-o-nal - dijo moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro

Al entrar estaba una pequeña habitación como si fuera una recepción, dónde en un escritorio había una mujer de cabellos rubios, casi plateados, platicando con un hombre de pelo corto y ojos azules.

La peli-anaranjada se acercó a ellos - Maryse.. -

Dirigió su mirada a ella, al igual que su esposo - ¿Becky? ¿No ibas a comer? - preguntó la rubia

Si.. bueno, tuve un pequeño inconveniente - hizo una seña con las manos para que voltearan a ver al chico que la acompañaba

¿Lo golpeaste? - preguntó Mike

¿¡Eh!? No, no, no - negó con la cabeza

¿Entonces qué le pasó? - preguntó la rubia

Lo golpeó Rusev -

¡¿Rusev?! - ambos se sorprendieron ¿Como es que aún esta de pie? - preguntó Mike

Parece ser que tiene buena resistencia, pero aun así se ve bastante mal, por eso lo traje -

Pero sabes que Renee a duras penas puede atender a los chicos de aquí - le recordó Maryse

Lo sé.. - susurro - pero, venga, tan sólo veanlo

La platinada suspiro - Chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jonathan volteo a ver a Becky un tanto confundido, ésta habló por el.

Se llama Jonathan -

Jonathan ¿Qué? -

Good.. - el chico seguía hablando con dificultad

Maryse lo apuntó en la lista de visitantes - ¡Gracias! ¿Te he mencionado antes lo mucho que te amo? - dijo con emoción la pelianaranjada

Me debes un licuado - la rubia y su esposo rieron un poco

¡Dalo por hecho! - pronunció Becky para luego entrar a la puerta que se dirigía a un largo pasillo

¿Que fue todo eso? - preguntó el castaño

Registran el nombre de los visitantes, sólo eso -

¿Para qué? -

Ni puta idea - sonrió

Oh... - él seguía confundido

Llegaron a la enfermería, Becky tocó la puerta y una voz se escuchó

¡Adelante! -

Rebecca abrió la puerta dejando ver la habitación casi llena de camas para atender a los pacientes o para que ellos descansen.

Entraron hasta donde estaba la rubia, estaba atendiendo la pequeña herida de un chico.

Oye, Rana -

Ya te dije que no me digas así - dijo sin quitar la mirada de la herida

Hazme un favor -

¿Cuál? - estaba por terminar de curar la herida

Te digo ahorita que termines -

Bueno.. -

 _¿Mmmh? ~_

Mierda... - Jonathan susurró

¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó Becky

No, no - rasco su nuca

Al escuchar su voz, la rubia volteó a ver al castaño, lo barrió con la mirada para luego volver a dirigir su atención al chico de la herida - ya puedes irte, eso sanará pronto

¡Gracias! - el chico agradeció y se retiró del lugar

¿Y bien? -

¿Lo puedes atender? -

¿Entrena aquí? -

No.. ¡Pero Rusev lo golpeó! -

Mmm.. - la rubia dudaba en si ayudarlo o no

 _¡Pero mira que hermosuras tenemos delante de nosotros!_

Otra vez volvieron los dolores de cabeza y las chicas notaron eso

¡Oh Dios! - Renee se acercó a él - esta bien, lo ayudare

¡Gracias Ranita hermosa! - la rubia trató de ignorar ese comentario hecho por la irlandesa

Pero tú te quedarás afuera - pronunció mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

No aguantas nada.. - dijo para luego salir de la enfermería

 _Hora de aprovechar la situación ~_

Renee revisó las heridas de Jonathan, que al parecer no eran tan graves a comparación de como se veían

Una venda más y podrás irte -

Perfecto, gra- el dolor de cabeza lo interrumpió, el chico empezaba a quejarse

Hey... ¿Estas bien? - preguntó la chica, un poco preocupada

Esta vez no tomó tanto tiempo poseer el cuerpo del chico - Si, como puedes observar, estoy perfecto ~ su tono cambió a uno más relajado

Mm.. bueno - dijo, terminando de colocar la última venda - ya puedes ir- tocaron la puerta - pasé

Entró un chico junto a su entrenador, al parecer no había recibido bien un golpe y necesitaba atención médica

Ya puedes irte - dijo para luego hacer que el otro chico se sentará en una camilla

Pero ~ fue interrumpido por Becky, la cual entró para sacarlo de ahí, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el comedor

Hermosura ¿Qué estás haciendo? ~

¿Eh? Mm bueno, la ranita está ocupada -

¿La lindura que atendió mis heridas? ~

Si, esa mera - dijo mientras llegaban a su destino y tomaron asiento - ¿Te gustaría algo de comer?

No hermosa, pero gracias ~

Oh, bueno, disculpame unos minutos - se levantó, compró un pan y un jugo de las máquinas expendedoras

Regresó a su asiento, frente al chico

¿En serio sólo comerás eso? ~

Pensaba ir por una hamburguesa pero termine rescatando a un chico - le dedicó una sonrisa

Te lo compensare ~

Meh, no tienes porque, fue genial golpear a Rusev - abrió su jugo y bebió de el

Insisto ¿Qué día tienes libre? ~ sin duda quería una cita con la chica, aunque también con la rubia de la enfermería

Mis turnos varían, mejor dime cuál es tu día libre - le dio un mordisco a su pan

Todos, siempre estaré disponible para ti ~

La chica se estaba incomodando, trató de relajarse y evitar preguntar el por que ese cambio de actitud.

Genial, entonces mañana en la noche estaré libre - a pesar de todo, el chico le daba curiosidad, ya que le recordaba a alguien

¿Quieres que te recoja? ~ preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

¿Eh?.. no, no, esta bien ¡Oh! ¿Pero a dónde iremos o qué? -

A dónde tú quieras ~

Ella masticaba algo de pan mientras pensaba un lugar apropiado - Mmm... - tragó el pan - a una heladería

¿Una heladería? ~

Sep -

Yo pensaba más bien un lugar como.. un bar o algo así ~

¡Becky! - la chica no pudo responder ya que alguien la llamó

¿Mmh? ~ el chico frunció el ceño al ver que se acercaba un tipo de estatura media-baja, pelo café un poco largo: tipo señora, algo musculoso.

¿Qué pasa AJ? - preguntó la chica, terminando su pan

Maryse me dijo que habías regresado, me alegra ya que Alice llegó temprano hoy - dijo Allen, ignorando completamente al chico que se encontraba sentado frente a su amiga

Oh, esta bien, en un momento voy - recogió la basura que había dejado gracias a su merienda

Te espero.. -

Ejemm ~ el castaño les recordó que él estaba presente

Oh, Jonathan, pasame tu número telefónico para mandarte la dirección de la heladería -

Ammh, claro ~

Intercambiaron números, luego de eso Becky acompañó a "Dean" hasta la salida, junto con AJ.

Luego Dean perdió su tiempo yendo a bares, hasta que decidió regresar al departamento, sólo para poder hablar cofcofMOLESTARcofcof a Jonathan a gusto.

Le devolvió el control del cuerpo a Jona.

¿Qué mierda? -

 _¿Adivina qué? ~_

¿Ahora que hiciste? Maldito parásito -

 _¡Te conseguí una cita! ~_

¡¿QUÉ?!


	4. ¿Helados?

_¡Te conseguí una cita! ~_

¡¿QUÉ?! -

Que te conseguí una cita.. ~

¡Mierda! ¿con quién? -

 _Con.. mm.. la chica de cabello anaranjado ¿Cuál es su nombre? ~_

Rebecca.. -

 _Más te vale que vayas ~_

¿Por qué debería? Eres un imbécil -

 _¿Como te atreves a decirme imbécil luego de haberte conseguido una cita con una hermosa chica? Maricon ~_

Cómo te odio -

 _Oh, ¿Acaso la dejarás plantada? ~_

No, por que voy a cancelar la cita -

 _Si serás idiota,_ _se supone que la invitaste a salir como recompensa de haberte salvado el trasero ~_

Cosa que tu provocaste, imbécil -

 _¡Ja! ¿Acaso quieres que YO vaya? ~_

... buen punto ¿Dónde y cuándo es? -

 _Mañana en la noche, en una heladería, ella quedó de pasarte la dirección por mensaje ~_

Aash.. bien -

 _Jeje.. ~_

Más te vale que no intervengas -

 _Más te vale que terminen en la cama ~_

Que idiota eres -

 _Meh, dormiré ~_

Ojalá lo hicieras para siempre.. -

Rato después llegó su amigo

Vengo muerto.. - dijo el bicolor mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá

Como que te estas cansando de ese trabajo - dijo Jonathan mientas hacía a un lado las piernas de su amigo para poder sentarse

Si, de hecho, quisiera renunciar -

Y yo quisiera un trabajo.. -

Pero si siempre te corren - Colby puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

Pero no es mi culpa - dijo cabizbajo

Siempre me dices eso -

Es que.. es la verdad -

Ay Jon, mejor dame un masajito - sonrió Colby

¿Qué? No - negó con la cabeza

Nunca me conscientes - el bicolor hizo puchero

No andes de gay -

Jajaja bien que me sigues la corriente - Colby se incorporó para luego levantarse

Jon sonrió - Una jotada al día no hace daño, creo.. -

Colby soltó una carcajada para luego dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Iré a leer un poco, me avisas cuándo esté lista la cena, por fa - el castaño fue a su habitación

Claro que si mi pulmón - respondió Colby mientras se ponía un delantal

Pasó un rato y los chicos cenaron, hicieron sus cosas de hombres y durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Jonathan fue despertado por su celular, al ver la pantalla notó que era un mensaje de "Becky", seguramente Dean intercambio el número con ella.

 **De:** Becky

 **Buenos días Jonathan 😴**  
 **la heladería está frente al Happy Ducklings Park, el cuál esta a dos calles del centro de entrenamiento, antes de llegar al bar Night Lights.**

 **Ojalá no te pierdas, nos vemos al rato y no te metas en problemas 😄**

Oh cierto, la cita.. - el chico se volvió a recostar

 _Espero que lleves condones ~_

Cállate -

 **Buenos días a ti también.**  
 **Creo saber donde es**  
 **¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?**

 _Que secó, mándale algún corazón o algo ~_

Que te calles - Jon apretó el botón de enviar

Narra Becky

Luego de mandar el mensaje a Jonathan, dejé mi celular en los vestidores, no recordaba con quien debía entrenar hoy, me dirigí al gran pasillo del centro de entrenamiento, en éste se encontraba un pizarrón donde están nuestros horarios y con quién nos tocaba entrenar, me fije cerca de mi nombre..

\- Reeebecca - escuché decir a alguien

\- ¿Mmh? - volteé y vi a Saraya o Paige para los amigos

\- Nos toca entrenar juntas - dijo señalando el pizarrón

\- Y yo que quería entrenar con Luke - bromeé

\- Y yo con Alberto - reímos, a veces mencionar a nuestros ex novios era divertido

Dejamos las pequeñas bromas a un lado y fuimos a entrenar, poco a poco los novatos llegaban y trataban de alcanzar nuestro nivel.

Narra Dean

Luego de varias horas, Becky respondió

 **De:** Becky

 **A partir de las 7 😉**

Me fije en la hora.. las 4:16, no sabía que hacer para pasar el rato, Dean no me había molestado en todo el día y eso no me calmaba para nada, tengo miedo de que trame algo.

Al final decidí dormir, puse una alarma para despertar antes de las 7.

...

Llegué a la heladería, a pesar de las instrucciones de Rebecca, me costo trabajó encontrarla. Esperé fuera del local, poco tiempo pasó cuándo la vi a la lejanía, venía sonriendo, parece una chica muy alegre..

\- ¡Hola! - me saludó

\- Hola Rebecca.. - le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa

Abrí la puerta del local, dejando que ella pasará primero y tomamos asiento.

\- Oh.. lindo lugar - dije mientras admiraba mi alrededor

Ella no dijo nada, de limitaba a observarme, tal vez le incomoda o algo, maldito Dean..

~ _¿Me llamaste?_

\- _Maldición.._

El silencio entre nosotros era bastante incómodo hasta que alguien vino a pedir nuestra orden.

\- Hola Becky - dijo una chica de estatura media baja

\- Hola Rita - le dedicó una gran sonrisa

\- Buenas noches - se dirigió hacía mi haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- Buenas noches.. - sonreí

\- Becky.. ¿Lo de siempre? - preguntó la chica

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza - por favor - la chica tomó nota y luego posó su vista sobre mi

\- ¿Qué desea pedir? - preguntó de manera amable

\- Mm.. - ni siquiera leí el menú.. - Lo-lo mismo que ella -

\- Oh, ok, en un momento los traeré - luego dio media vuelta y se fue

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó de repente la pelinaranja

\- Esto.. -

 _~ Deberías dejar que yo tomé el control ahora.._


End file.
